


Trembling Walls

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender AU, Earthbender!Vetinari, Earthbender!Vimes, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: A meeting between the Governor of Ba Sing Se and the Commander of his City Watch.





	Trembling Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [TriumphShouts](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TriumphShouts/pseuds/TriumphShouts) for beta-reading this story

The office of the ruler of Ba Sing Se was bathed in sunlight. Vetinari sat at the table and carefully studied the report. He was clothed in his usual black, for while in public he always wore the traditional green, in the confines of his office or in private quarters, he always gave in to the comforting familiarity of black. That was, if anyone ever saw him in his private quarters. It made the minds, wondering if there were some truth to the rumours that he was trained by Dai Li (who allegedly made their apprentices wear the dark colour) cackle gleefully and proclaim that this was the only evidence you needed. Sometimes, when Vimes felt particularly paranoid, he wondered if Vetinari liked these rumours. If maybe he was even at the root of some of them.

Vetinari came to the end of the report and hummed in thought. Vimes continued resolutely staring at the wall.

'I must admit,' said Vetinari, 'that I'm quite impressed with this month's performance. It seems your decision to hire benders from other nations into the force paid off marvellously.'

Vimes, who definitely remembered this as not being his decision, grunted.

'Although,' continued Vetinari. 'I have to ask you to release Lord Downey's men.'

Vimes continued to stare. The wall shuddered. 

'While I understand your reasoning for arresting them perfectly well, you must understand that the Dai Li are not under your jurisdiction.'

A few pebbles fell from under the ceiling.

'I will expect to hear from Lord Downey soon, but no apology on the behalf of the force is required.'

There was a grumbling noise, as if walls were desperately trying to come undone. Vetinari nonchalantly brushed the dust from his sleeves.

'So, now that's out of the way, I was wondering if you gave some thought to my invitation to go for tea together.'

'What?' exclaimed Vimes. He broke the unspoken protocol and looked at Vetinari. The walls, temporarily forgotten, stilled. 

'Don't tell me you already forgot,' Vetinari tsked and frowned. 'I distinctely remember extending the invitation last week and you being rather surprised by it.' Vetinari gave him a thin smile. 'I'd say, just like now.'

'I...' Vimes fumbled for words. 'I don't think... that is...'

'Oh, alright then.' Vetinari shrugged and took the next report into his hands. 'Then I'll have to repeat it the next week, I suppose. Don't let me detain you.'

Vimes swallowed and left the office. He went through the corridors of the Palace and as he left, Vetinari heard the rather big rock, from the sound of it, falling on the floor. He shut his eyes and concentrated for a moment, checking the building. Ah, well. To be fair, the last time he took a bigger chunk out of the wall.

'Drummknot, I'm glad you dropped by,' Vetinari addressed his secretary who looked into the office. 'Call in the builders when you have a moment, there are some problems we need them to deal with.'

'Of course,' said Drummknot, who in fact had already alerted the builders the moment Vimes stepped into the building. 'I take it he didn't say yes?' Drummknot asked a rather forward question.

'He didn't say no either,' answered Vetinari and went back to work.


End file.
